


The Legend of The Pures

by Mads1233



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Soulmates, Sub Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, but not at Hogwarts, dolores umbridge does not exist, self-hating harry potter, well she exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads1233/pseuds/Mads1233
Summary: "The Pures are two people whose souls were made for each other! And they only appear every 200 years. Supposedly, they are where the term ‘true love’ came from," Hermione explained.  "Normal couples may love each other but over time they start fighting and wanting to be away from each other at times. The Pures have never fought before any time they were around! The Dom always does anything that they think their Sub would want to make them happy. It’s like their sole purpose to see them constantly smile."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269
Collections: Started stories





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as the trio walked into an empty compartment. “Did you hear? The Pures are going to come this year!” She squealed.

“The Pures?” Harry asked absentmindedly as he put his trunk on the shelf before sitting down. 

“Really, mate? You’ve never heard of The Pures?” Ron asked, incredulously.

“Nope,” Harry responded, popping the ‘p’. 

“Honestly Harry, what are we going to do with you?” Hermione asked exasperated. “The Pures are two people whose souls were made for each other! And they only appear every 200 years. Supposedly, they are where the term ‘true love’ came from,” She explained.

“I’ve heard other people going around saying that what they got is true love though,” Harry argued. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t. They couldn’t ever love each other like The Pures do!” Ron said dreamily.

“Normal couples may love each other, yes, but over time they start fighting and wanting to be away from each other at times. The Pures have never fought before any time they were around! The Dom always does anything that they think their Sub would want to make them happy. It’s like their sole purpose to see them constantly smile!” Hermione explained.

“Huh,” was Harry’s intelligent response.

“I can’t wait to find out who they are going to be! What if it’s one of us!” Hermione squealed.

“I don’t think that I’d be lucky enough to be a Pure,” Ron pouted.

The rest of the train ride was full of talk about The Pures. 

* * *

“I heard that there’s going to be a new DADA Professor this year,” Hermione said as they were sitting in the carriages.

“There’s a new DADA Professor _every_ year, ‘Mione,” Ron said.

“Yeah, I know that! But I have a feeling that the one this year is going to stay the DADA Professor,” Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

“And how do you suppose that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, it’s just a feeling,” She said. “I can’t really explain it but, I think that this year we won’t have a crazy Professor for once.”

“Well, that will be a first. Every year we all were dragged into some crazy thing that the Professors were doing. Remember Quarrel? And don’t even get me started on Lockheart,” Ron sighed, exasperated earning a giggle from his two companions. 

“Well, I hope that you’re right, ‘Mione. I just want a normal year this year,” Harry said.

“You’ve said that the past two years! I think that it’s that sentence that jinx’s us! I’m putting the blame on you if something does happen to us this year!” Ron exclaimed. The three finally arrived at Hogwarts and got off the carriage and headed towards the Great Hall.

“Y’know, we usually get a visit from Malfoy on the train. I wonder why he didn’t this time,” Harry wondered aloud. 

“Ugh, Harry, mate, stop saying things that could jinx us! It’s a good thing! Just let it happen!” Ron groaned. 

“Am I just going to be blamed for everything that happens this year?” Harry asked as they walked into the Hall. 

“I think that’s what it sounds like, Harry. Don’t worry though, I don’t think that anything will though,” Hermoine said. 

“Look! Now you’re going to jinx it!” Ron yelled. “Harry!” He said, turning around to the boy who had stopped walking with them. “Come on, mate, what are you doing?”

“Wait, Ron,” Hermione said, stopping him from dragging Harry. She quickly looked over to where Harry was staring at and gasped. He was staring at -- who she thought was -- the new DADA Professor! Thought’s started running through her mind a thousand miles a minute. “Harry,” She said hesitantly, placing a hand on his arm. A growl from behind her made her jump back. Turning around, she saw that the Professor was standing there. How did he get there so fast? Wasn’t he just on the other side of the room?

Hermione slowly backed up next to Ron as the entire Hall went quiet, watching what would happen between the new Professor and Harry. 

Slowly, the Professor stalked up to Harry who was still standing there, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“What is your name?” The Professor asked, surprising everyone with how soft his voice was. Somehow he knew that he shouldn’t raise his voice at the boy in front of him, but he didn’t know why.

“Harry Potter,” The boy whispered. “W-who are you?”

“Tom Riddle,” The Professor responded, equally as quiet. 

A bright, white light startled the two out of whatever trance they were in. Upon hearing a quiet whimper from Harry, Tom pulled him into an embrace and turned to growl at whatever made the light. 

“Oh calm down, Mr. Riddle. I’m not going to hurt a hair on your mate’s head,” A voice said from within the light. Gradually the light dimmed and a beautiful lady stood there looking between the two men. “I have been waiting a long time for you two to meet, you know,” The lady said. “You two are supposed to do great things together.”

“Who are you,” Tom asked in a low voice. 

Harry was surprised to find that he didn’t mind being hugged by the Professor. Normally he’d get scared whenever someone he didn’t know touched him. But being hugged by Tom Riddle made him feel safe. Harry nuzzled his face into the Professor’s chest, listening to the conversation the older man was having.

“I am Lady Magic,” She said, simply. “I have come to announce you two as I have with every Pure before you.”

“They are The Pures?” A voice yelled from the crowd causing everyone to turn to them. 

“Yes, I’m surprised that you couldn’t tell that Harry was with how close you are to him. You’ve never questioned as to why he was always so loyal to you and Mr. Weasly, Ms, Granger?” Lady Magic asked Hermione.

“I-I never thought that it was because he was a Pure! I thought that it was just a Hufflepuff trait that he possessed,” Hermione said.

“No, not a Hufflepuff trait, a Slytherin trait. Yes, Hufflepuffs are loyal but they are loyal to anyone. You two have gained Mr. Potter’s loyalty, a thing that is very hard to earn from someone like him,” Lady Magic explained. “Now,” She said, turning back to Tom and Harry. “You two are The Pures. The last ones to ever exist to be exact. You two will do many great things, too. Mr. Riddle, you are the Dom. As such you should do everything in your power to make young Mr. Potter happy and protect him. This will prove to be a challenge, though I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Why will it be a challenge?” Tom questioned.

“You will learn why over time. That information is not something for me to give. Mr. Potter, you are the Sub. Your job is to make sure that Mr. Riddle is not unhappy. You are to care for him and your children should you have them,” She said, causing Harry to turn his head a bit so that he can look at her with one eye.

“Do you accept these terms?” She asked, although she already knew the answer. 

Tom looked down at Harry as if he just realized he was hugging him and studied him. He was small and skinny and looked like he was a 3rd year, though looking at the girl that Lady Magic was talking to -- Ms. Granger was it? -- and the red-head boy standing next to her, looking at Harry with wide eyes, he had to be older. Tom didn’t understand why the thought of him being so unhealthy looking made him so angry. He wanted to make this boy who he didn’t even know happy because he sure didn’t look like he’d been happy in a while. 

After a moment of contemplating, Tom nodded, not looking up from Harry who once again had his face buried in his chest, trembling. “I accept,” He said. 

Harry quickly looked up at the older man with wide eyes. He really wanted to be with him? He had only met him 10 minutes ago! Harry couldn’t believe that someone would willing wanted to be with him, after all, he was a _freak_!

Despite himself, Harry nodded in acceptance before hiding his face again. He liked the feeling of being held by Tom and maybe if he accepted he would be able to continue feeling like this, he reasoned with himself. Although, somewhere deep down inside of him, he felt like this would never last.

“Well then, there we have it!” Lady Magic said, clapping her hands together. “People of Hogwarts, please welcome your new Pures!”

There was a moment of silence before the entire Hall burst into applause. The Pures have found each other once again.


	2. Chapter 2

“See, Harry! I told you you’d jinx it! You’re a bloody Pure! Honestly mate, it’s like you’re some kind of magnet for crazy!” Ron joked after the applause died down. 

Harry giggled and looked over at Ron, not leaving Tom’s -- very protective -- embrace. “Sorry, Ron.”

“To think my brother in all but blood is one of the Pures! Even though I hoped that it’d be me, I think that this is still the best thing that could have happened to me,” Hermione squealed. 

“Oh, so you’re only my sister now because I’m a Pure? What about before? What was I then?” Harry joked. 

“What do you mean ‘What about before’? You were obviously Harry bloody Potter, the boy who could never stay out of trouble!” Ron laughed. 

Harry laughed along with him. “I don’t go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me!” He said.

Ron scoffed, “You said that same thing back in 3rd year, mate.”

“And still, I don’t go looking for it!”

Lady Magic cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the three children. “Well, now that that’s settled, I would like to talk to you two in private,” She said to Tom and Harry -- who seemed to just realize he was still hugging the Professor judging by the blush that spread over his face.

“Shall we take this to my private quarters then and let the other students get back on with the Welcoming Ceremony?” Professor Riddle suggested. 

“Yes, that will do. Show us the way?” She nodded. 

Tom let go of Harry and immediately missed the contact so he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged the teen off to his room, Lady Magic in tow (who was sporting a fangirlish grin).

No one spoke until the three were settled down in the sitting area of the Professors room. Harry and Tom sitting on the couch while Lady Magic sat across them in the armchair. 

The room was quite spacious. There was a small coffee table in front of them and a huge fireplace that was obviously connected to the Floo system since there was a jar of floo powder next to it. 

There were 3 doors around the room other than the one they used to get in. 

Harry guessed one was the bathroom while the other one was the door to the Professors sleeping chambers but he couldn’t guess what the other door led to. 

“Lady Magic,” Harry started. “Could you explain to me what exactly The Pures are?”

“Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t know too much about it since you only found out they existed today. Very well, I shall explain it. Every 200 years two people meet whose souls were made for each other. We call them The Pures. You might have heard of the muggle term soulmates which is essentially what you two are. You two are the definition of true love --  _ pure _ love if you will. Tom, you are the smart type. The type of person that puts logic into reasoning. Harry, you are the type that always puts others before yourself. The type of person that will act on an impulse to help others. You two balance each other out like all other Pures before you. Time, Death, and I created you and the Pures before you to remind others that love trumps all. You two shall prove that just like the others before you,” She explained.

Harry nodded, understanding.

“You said that we are the last Pures to exist. Why is that?” Tom asked.

“Say’s the immortal man,” Lady Magic scoffed. 

“We are the last ones because I am immortal?” Tom questioned. “But Harry’s not.”

Harry shivered when he heard Tom say his name. He  _ loved _ it when he said it for some reason unknown to him.

“Yet,” Was all she said. 

“I’m going to be immortal?” Harry asked, wide-eyed.

“One day. Now, Tom, Harry has had a rough past, you’ll need to be gentle with him. And Harry, you may become immortal, but you are not yet. Don’t do anything reckless like you have been in the last 5 years. Death still has access to gaining your soul should something happen as of now,” She said, giving Harry a look that reminded him of how Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins when they tried to spike the food at dinner. 

“I-I’ll try,” Harry said looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“Good. Any more questions?” She asked.

Both Tom and Harry shook their head ‘no’. 

“Alrighty then! Feel free to summon me anytime if you do!” Lady Magic said happily.    
“Um, how do we do that?” Harry asked, hesitantly. 

“Just call for me!” And with that, she left. 

Harry and Tom sat there in an awkward silence for a moment before Tom spoke up. “Would you like me to call the elves to get us dinner?” He asked Harry.

“Oh, uh, sure,” The smaller boy stuttered.  _ ‘You really did not just stutter! Come on! You’re a bloody Gryffindor! Grow a pair!’  _ He berated himself. 

Tom snapped his fingers oblivious to the thoughts currently going through Harry’s head and an elf appeared. “Could you get us some dinner and bring it here? You can get me whatever. Harry, what would you like?” Tom asked, turning to him. 

“A-anything's fine, I guess,” He said, quietly. The house elf bowed and apparated away to get them their food.

“So, Harry, tell me about yourself. Your friend says you get into trouble a lot?” Tom asked with an amused smirk. He turned his body to face the raven haired boy, his whole attention now on him. 

“It’s not like I  _ try  _ to get in trouble,” Harry groaned, hitting his head against the back of the sofa. “I didn’t want to be a part of any of the things that have happened either.”

“What’s happened?” Tom asked as the elf popped back in with two plates and cups, sitting them on the coffee table. He nodded his thanks before looking back at Harry.

“In first year our DADA Professor went mad and tried to get the bloody Philosopher's Stone so that he could resurrect some ghost he said was possessing him -- there was never a ghost, he was apparently schizophrenic. Ron, Hermione, and I ended up stopping him and became ‘heroes’. In second year we had Lockheart as our Professor -- I’m sure you’ve heard of him. Somehow the Chamber of Secrets opened up and the Basilisk was petrifying muggle-borns and then kidnapped Ron’s little sister Ginny. The other Professor’s sent Lockheart to go and get her since he said he knew where the Chamber was and he ended up trying to leave! The bloody git! Ron and I -- since ‘Mione was petrified -- forced him to go to the Chamber with us and saved Ginny. In third year the guy who escaped Azkaban turned out to be my godfather and best friends with both my parents and the DADA Professor at the time. And Lupin — the professor — turned out to be a werewolf! Sirius was innocent, framed by Ron’s family rat who was actually an animagus and also a friend of Sirius, Remus, and my dad. And then last year my DADA Professor put me in the Triwizard Tournament and ended up being some lunatic posing to be Moody under polyjuice!” He ranted. 

After hearing this Tom had the urge to kill everyone that ever did anything to his Harry! Startled by the thought, he shook his head and settled with saying, “All that happened? That’s insane! Why would Dumbledore allow this?” 

Tom slid a plate over to Harry, silently urging him to eat before taking a bite of his own food. This boy was _ way  _ too skinny!   
“I don’t think that Professor Dumbledor meant for any of that to happen,” Harry sighed, sitting up to eat his food as well. 

“Well, I still think that it’s unacceptable that he's letting  _ children _ take care of problems that he should be taking care of. After all, this is  _ his  _ school!” 

“Hey!” Harry said in mock offense. “I am  _ not _ a child!”

Tom just smirked at him and said, “You were when you were 11, 12, and 13.”

“Fair enough,” Harry laughed. 

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the Professor. Besides Remus, Harry’s never been close enough to a Professor that he felt it would be okay to let loose and be himself. He knew nothing about Tom yet at the same time he felt like he’s known him for years! 

The two talked for hours, laughing, joking, and even at times having very serious conversations. 

At last, Tom looked up at the clock that sat on the mantle of the fireplace and sighed. “I think that we should be getting you back. It’s past curfew and Minerva will have my head if I don’t get you back.”

“Aww, come on!” Harry whined. He was having the time of his life sitting here, talking to Tom. He never wanted it to end! “I think she’d make an exception! I mean we  _ are _ The Pures and we just met! I think that she’d let it slide just this once!” 

“Harry,” Tom said slowly. He was having an unusually hard time saying no to his mate. He was supposed to be cold hearted! The type of person that wouldn’t relent to anyone! But this boy in front of him made him melt and want to do anything he asked of him. He had no clue how to deal with this but he wasn’t sure that he didn’t like it either. 

“Please don’t do that! We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise. After classes, you can come back and we can talk some more. You can even bring your friends. But right now, we need to get you back so that you’re ready for classes tomorrow,” Tom reasoned. 

Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out at Tom. “Fine. But be prepared to be bombarded with questions and threats by Ron and ‘Mione. I have no clue why, but they tend to be protective of me,” He said. 

Tom laughed at that. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. A couple of threats by some 15 year olds won’t scare me,” he joked. 

Harry stood up and scoffed. “Then wait till you meet Siri and Remus.” 

“From what you told me about them, I have a feeling that their threats towards me will have to do with some embarrassing prank,” Tom laughed. 

Harry only shrugged before saying, “Walk me back?” 

Tom nodded and walked to the door, holding it open for the younger boy. Together they walked back, hand in hand, in a very comfortable silence. 

Once reaching the portrait Tom said, “You don’t know the password do you?” 

“No, but it’s fine. I’m sure ‘Mione and Ron are sitting in the common room waiting for me,” Harry responded, nonchalantly as he knocked on the portrait. 

A few moments later a bushy-haired girl opened it. Tom recognized her as the girl Lady Magic called ‘Ms. Granger’. 

“Harry! There you are! We were worried sick!” Hermione said, pulling Harry into a hug. Tom wanted to growl and pull Harry back to him but he stopped himself, knowing that the feelings between the two were completely platonic from what Harry told him about her. 

“You should have brought him back hours ago! What were you thinking Professor Riddle?” Hermione reprimanded him after she let go of his mate. 

“Sorry Ms. Granger,” he chuckled. She really was bossy. He had thought that Harry was exaggerating when he told him that. “We were getting to know each other and lost track of time.”

Hermione only sighed before she shoved Harry into the common room. “Well, at least you brought him back. Good night Professor.” And with that she closed the portrait, leaving Yom in the hallway by himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I had a lot of things to do this week and I nearly had enough time to write. I know this chapter is half-assed but I felt like I should get it out soon. I'll probably go back and fix it up later. I hope everyone is having a good Holiday! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

After Hermione closed the portrait, she pushed Harry over to the couch where Ron waited. 

“What happened after you left mate? The entire hall went bonkers, Dumbledore had to use an amplifying charm to get everyone's attention!” Ron said as they walked over.

“Oh, uh well,” Harry started as he sat down in the armchair in front of the fire. “Lady Magic explained what The Pures are and our purpose. She also said that we are going to be the last ones. She also warned us about things about each other for some reason.”

“You’re going to be the last ones? Why is that?” Hermione asked, sitting back down next to Ron on the Sofa.

“Because Tom is immortal. And one day, so will I,” Harry said slowly, looking into the fire.

“Immortal?” Ron nearly yelled though he dropped his voice when Hermione hit him over the head. “You're going to be immortal? Professor Riddle’s immortal?” 

“Apparently. I don’t know how he is or how I will become it but she said that it will happen one day,” Harry responded, looking back at them. “She told us that our job is to remind the world that ‘love trumps all.’ Why do people need to know that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“If I were to assume, I think that it’s because of the darker wizards that think that love is meaningless and that they don’t need it,” Hermione said, finger tapping her chin in thought. “I’m not too sure though.”

“What happened after she told you guys that?” The red-head interrupted. 

“Uh, well she left, told us that if we ever have questions to just call her, and then Tom and I just talked.”

“First name basis already?” Ron joked, wiggling his eyebrows causing Harry to blush.

“Oh, shut up Ron. Leave him alone. And it’s only natural that they are, considering that they’ll be spending the rest of their lives together!” Hermione berated. 

Harry’s blush grew darker.  _ ‘I doubt that we’d be together forever,’ _ Harry thought.  _ ‘Once he notices how much of a freak I am he’ll leave.’ _

“W-well we ought to go to bed,” he said, getting up and stretching his back. “Night guys.” 

With that Harry quickly ran up to the door room, pulled in his night clothes, and hid under his blanket, falling into a restless sleep. 

* * *

As the trio walked into the Great Hall the next morning everyone started whispering and Harry knew exactly what they were whispering about. Him. He hated when the attention was on him, it always meant something bad would happen to him. His entire childhood, whenever something happened that had someone talking about him -- even if it was a good thing! -- Uncle Vernon would take him to his room and hit him with the bent. Freaks shouldn’t attract attention. No one should know that they were there. 

Harry sat down at the table for a few minutes pushing his food around before a girl came up and sat down next to him.

“Harry, I wish that you weren’t a Pure. You know, you should leave the Professor and be with me,” the girl said, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Oi!” Ron yelled from across the table. “Who do you think you are? Leave my mate alone and stop trying to mess with his relationship, slut!”

The girl looked at Ron offended. “How dare you call me a slut!” She screamed, gaining the Halls attention.

“Well, then you shouldn’t have tried to get my best mate to leave his mate for you! Only an attention seeking slut would do that,” Ron argued.

Feeling the start of an anxiety attack, Harry chose that time to run away from the commotion.

“Oh, would you look at that? You made your ‘best mate’ run away,” the girl mocked walking away to go back to her friends who were giggling with her.

Ron sighed, going back to his food. “I don’t envy him if this is what he’s going to live through,” He muttered to Hermione.

“Yeah, but that just means we have to stay with him more. I don’t think that he’ll be able to deal with them by himself,” Hermione said looking at the door Harry ran through. 

“Excuse me, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, do you happen to know where Harry went?” Professor Riddle asked, walking over to them. 

“Oh, he probably went to the Chamber of Secrets,” Hermione told him. “He goes there when he wants to be alone.”

“He’s a Parsletounge?” The Professor asked.

“Yeah, it’s wicked! I wish I could speak it! I can only mimic some of the words because he talks in his sleep,” Ron said, hissing something as though to prove a point. 

Professor Riddle smirked, “You just said ‘I wear my mum's underwear.’ Does Harry have nightmares?”

Ron's face went as red as his hair, “I don’t! B-but yes, he does. Why?” 

“He was probably saying  _ ‘ _ _ Get away _ _ ’  _ not  _ ‘ _ _ I wear my mum's underwear _ _ ’ _ . The phrases sound alike but they have two different meanings,” Tom said. 

“You speak Parseltongue?” Hermione asked with wide curious eyes.

“What was he saying in English?” Ron asked at the same time.

“Yes, I do. And he was saying ‘Get away’. Now, if you don’t mind, I will go find Harry now,” He said, walking off to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

After knocking, he walked in and was greeted by Myrtle, a girl that he accidentally killed when he allowed the Basilisk to roam around the castle. 

“Oh! Riddle! What are you doing here? I thought you graduated years ago?” She asked, floating over to him. 

Tom gave the ghost a sad smile and said, “Yes, I did though I came back this year as a Professor.”

“Ohh! Tom Riddle, smartest boy in our year, a Professor! What happened to getting in the Ministry?” She asked. 

“I did go into the Ministry but after a while, I got bored and wanted to change my occupation. Now, I really should find Harry. He came through here right?” The Professor asked. 

“Oh yes! He went down that hole you used to go down all the time!” Myrtle said before bidding Tom goodbye and going back to her toilet.

Tom shook his head wondering why the ghost would ever want to haunt a bathroom before walking over to the sink and opening the Chamber and sliding down. 

He walked in and looked around. The sound of desperate gasps for air were echoing around the hall. “Harry? Where are you?” Tom asked, worriedly. He continued following the sounds and found Harry sitting in a corner curled into a ball, looking like he was having an anxiety attack.

”Harry!” Tom said, running over to him and pulled in into his lap. The small boy was shaking like crazy!

“Shh, focus on breathing Harry. Breath with me,” He said softly, putting Harry’s hand on his chest. “In, out. Come on Harry that’s it. In, out. In, out. Good job.”

Slowly Harry calmed down. “I’m sorry,” He whispered into Tom’s chest. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Harry, you did nothing wrong,” Tom said, looking down at Harry.  _ ‘Is this what Lady Magic meant when she said I need to be gentle with him?’  _ He thought to himself. 

“But I do!” Harry said sitting up. “You had to calm me down! A-and I made everyone jealous of me because I’m a Pure a-and-” 

“Harry, you don’t have to apologize for any of that. I helped you because I wanted to and you couldn’t help being a Pure. You’re not at fault for anything, I promise,” Tom said, rubbing calming circles on Harry’s back to help him relax. 

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the floor. He couldn’t argue with that but he still felt like he did something wrong. 

“Hey,” Harry said, realizing something. He looked back up at Tom and continued, “How did you get down here?”

“I’m a Parcletounge too,” Tom said. 

“O-Oh,” Was all that Harry said.

“We should get back, classes should start soon,” Tom said helping Harry up. 

“Oh crap! I didn’t get my schedule!” Harry said suddenly.

“That’s ok, you have my class first and I’m sure that your friends grabbed your schedule for you,” Tom assured him. “Come on.” Tom grabbed Harry’s hand feeling the need to keep him close and intertwined their fingers before pulling him out of the Chamber.


End file.
